Habit
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Marui Bunta's just a weird boyfriend. Sequel to Bubblegum. MaruiOC.


**Summary: Marui was a weird one to say the least, but I learned quickly that there are just some things you have to get used to when you're with Marui. Sequel to Bubblegum.**

**Bubblegum Summary: Men were like candy. That's what my mother used to tell me. Okay, worst analogy ever, but it seemed to fit when it came to the guy that sits next to me at Rikkaidai. Yep, men were like candy, and Marui Bunta was like the bubblegum he chewed. **

**AN: Finally! I said I would do it, and I did it. To be honest, Marui Bunta just needs more love. I'm working on three more Marui stories, if you can believe it. I don't really try to write about Marui. I just keep on getting ideas. So yeah, there's a Sweet Pair story, a Trick-or-Treat Pair, and another OC story. I was really thinking about whether I should write another OC story because I really don't like doing it, but I figured one more wouldn't hurt. It doesn't feature the OC anyways. It's more about Marui. Anyway, here's the sequel (and a prequel as well) to Bubblegum. Originally, I was going to write it where she has gum, and Marui steals it with a kiss, but that's way too cliche and overdone. Seriously, that story has been written so many times. So I was thinking of another story, and this is what I came up with. I don't know if it has been done before. Oh well, we'll see. Enjoy!**

**HABIT**

I looked at her in the desk next to me, watching as she took her notes. It's not like I had anything else to do. I was a tensai after all so actually paying attention in class never really did me any good. I could tell by the slight motion in her jaw that she was chewing gum, and I found it highly amusing when she started stretching the gum around her finger. The image was a perfect replication of back to when I first met her earlier on in the year. It just brought back so many memories.

_I sat in class, fingers twitching as they made rapping noises on the hard, wooden surface of my desk._

_I hate Niou. _

_I hate him with a passion. That bastard thought it would be funny to go through my bag and steal all of my gum, every last piece. And now I'm sitting here, miserable. When I get a hold of Niou, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I can't even explain what I'm going to do to him without bumping the rating on this story up a notch. I could feel my tongue getting dry, craving the addicting sugar. Damn, this sucks. I started banging my head on the desk, trying to distract myself from my suffering. And then I heard it, the light smacking of gum. Man, did it sound good. I followed the sound to the girl sitting next to me, delicately twirling the gum around her finger as she took her notes. Licking my lips, I watched as she stuck the finger back into her mouth, slowly scraping the gum off with her teeth, and started again. It looked so appealing. Geez, was I drooling? Oh good, I wasn't, but give me a few minutes, and I probably would be. _

_I tapped her on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. I didn't care that class would be over soon in the next ten minutes. I needed something sugary in my mouth right now. The girl turned around to face me, finger still hanging out of her mouth. If I wasn't so desperate, I might have laughed. _

"_Can I borrow some gum?"_

_For a minute, she just sat there, unresponsive. It took her a moment before realization had her hastily pulling the finger out of her mouth and fumbling through her bag for another piece. I could barely contain myself when I finally had the borrowed gum in my mouth. It was a sweet sensation when I wrapped the substance around my tongue and blew a perfect, little bubble with it. After class, being the gentleman that I am, I made sure to thank her for helping me out of my ordeal. _

"_No problem," she stammered, messing around with the hem of her uniform. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."_

_When she walked away, I smiled at the slightest of blushes she tried to hide. As I made my way to the Rikkaidai tennis courts, I found myself hating Niou a lot less. _

Since then, it became routine for me to ask her for gum everyday. It always fascinated me to see the way she tried to suppress the small smile on her face as she held out the packet for me to take a piece. I could tell she wanted me. I am rather studly if I do say so myself. However, I have to admit that the attraction wasn't exactly one-sided. I don't know why I was interested in her. Some random girl that sits next to me in class hardly calls for a story worthy infatuation, but as I was working hard at practice, I couldn't help but notice the way she always stole a glance at me every time she walked by the tennis courts on her usual route to and from school. And then eventually, I couldn't help but glance back.

Let's just say that _tarundoru _was a phrase I heard often because of her.

* * *

_He shot me his trademark smirk and reached into his tennis bag to pull out the book we needed for class, in the process revealing his vast collection of bubblegum. All kinds, from original to sour to his usual favorite. At the sight of this, I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Figures…"_

_Yep, men were like candy, and Marui Bunta was like the sweet bubblegum he chewed. He was addicting. I knew I had better stop soon, or else my infatuation for this boy could become a nasty habit. _

And what a nasty habit he turned out to be. I refused to give him any gum the next day, but the man was pretty persistent. Without our usual gum exchange, he merely found other things to ask for, from asking for paper to asking for pencils and then eventually to asking for a date. It's been a few weeks since Marui and I have been together, and he's proven himself to be a rather…interesting boyfriend. He was a weird one to say the least, but I learned quickly that there are just some things you have to get used to when you're with Marui.

I was talking to one of my friends in the hallways after school, minding my own business. It was at that moment that I felt strong hands whip me around and lips press on to mine. I closed my eyes, indulging in the moment, but as soon as the kiss came, it went. I was left dumbstruck as Marui walked away with Niou beside him. I decided not to press the issue, however, and just dismissed it as simply another one of those things that Marui did, turning back to my friend and chewing my gum.

Wait a minute. Gum? I wasn't chewing any gum.

Examining the gum in my mouth, I found that it was stale, hardened by a long day of chewing. Looking after Marui, I rolled my eyes as I saw him take out a fresh stick of gum and pop it into his mouth with a contented smile.

Honestly, I wish that man would stop using me as his own personal trashcan.


End file.
